This invention relates to providing a system for improved target systems. More particularly, this invention relates to providing systems and apparatus to assist three-dimensional weapons target training. In target practice, particularly for law enforcement and military personnel, two dimensional targets fail to give adequate training for targeting vital organs, which in real-life situations lie in a three-dimensional space and are hidden within a target (not visible externally). During training to assist a shooter with real-life angled targeting, alterations of a target's angle would be preferably taken into account, since such angle alters the position of the shot to vital organs or other targeted organs inside such target. In order to accurately train during target practice, a way of determining the strike of a weapon (such as, for example, a firearm bullet) at a specific location within at least a three-dimensional target is needed. Further, bullets are destructive and have a tendency to destroy targets and/or target portions. Therefore, a need exists for a target system that better withstands such destruction (lasts longer). Further, a need exists for a target that comprises easily replaceable target and/or target portions. Even further, bullets can ricochet, so a need exists for a target that reduces or eliminates bullet ricochet(s) upon hitting such target(s).